My Heart Still Beats For You
by Kv's Neha
Summary: Distance makes the heart grow fonder? How does love grow in a vacuum? Distance makes the heart wander. For without communication, without companionship and distance long enough. Love will cease to grow...right? Kavi n ishyant.
1. Chapter 1

Hiii new attempt frm me n srija didaa! Love u diii! Our 1st attempt fr kavi! Together!

My heart Still beats For You.

Chapter 1:

Our love ...which was spread through the milky way...galaxy...is no more today!we r separated...our soul is,seperated...meri har dhadkan har saans har lamha Judi thi jis insaan se...he is light years apart from me...my image is may b deleted from his,heart...

Jo tha present...past &amp; future aj wohi past h...sirf ek past...kuch chand lamhon k liye do jaan do jism ek hue...all on a sudden attack of violent storm snatched away everything!sare sapne armaan chur ho gaye...humari raha bhi alag...dil kya alag hain?

They say kv... Long distance relationships prove that love has no boundaries. They prove that it can happen and it is possible for two people far away from each other, can fall in love even without meeting each other. But most importantly these type of relationships know no age, and no distance.

But is this true? If it is...kya hua hamare pyaar ko? No age no ddistance... kitne dur hain hum kv ek dusre se..shayad yahi hamari manzil thi...

New work...

He put the whisky in the glass...this lowers down his stress...this makes him forget every loneliness...which eats him every moment...He Sees her rreflection in the wine...drank it in a gulp...Yes! She was his addiction!

Purvi tum aj bhi meri nasha ho...jo jeena muskil bhi karti ho..or jeene ki tamanna bhi deti ho..

Mumbai...

Pyaar ki ek aisi bandhan...jisne tumhe aur muse ek dour me bandh liya...humari maksad humari raha sab ek ho Gaye...

Jis din hum dur hue...usdin samzi ki ye bandhan kitnii kamzor thi...ye to bs ek seesha thi...jo tut gayi...Yes

irf ek khwab thi...jo subha hote hi haqeqaat ko dikha diya...ki hum kitnee dur hain.

New work...

He was looking at the moon silently..

Us din sach boli thi tum purvi...ye pyaar tha hi nh...agar pyar hi hota to tum kabhi is tarah muzhe tanhai me nhi dhakelti...Purvi Bo

ht dur ho tum aj...par...ye dooriya aur saha nhi jaati..

He finished the glass n refilled it again.

Mumbai...

Humari pyar k liye hi mai jee rahi hu abhi tq...us nishaani k sahare...

She took her head in her lap...n ribbed her hairs slowly...

Aradhya ...jiski chehra roz jeene ki taqaat deti h...or tumhari yaad..un haseen lamho ki...jo humare zindegi ko janna t banaya tha...

* * *

hw was it?! My n srija didass stryyy! Wrote this chapter together...

20 reviews nxt updt!

thx tkcr bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Hii guys! Is bar I didn't break my promise! Hre I m wid my I mn our new stry ka nxt chap!

Chapter 2 :

A girl was driving a car. She reached the place where she wanted to go and came out of the car. Locked it and looked at the sky...It seemed like it wuld rain..bt she didn't care. She jst had to walk sm distance until it started raining heavily. She smiled to herself...looked up at the sky..she loves rain...from d very lilhood...she luvs to get dipped in water...wanna engross her soul in it...this rain is a thing which makes her feel that he's with her...alwzz n forever!

In some moments she was drenched wet...she didn't care about the the environment..still stood their enjoying rain..Until a man...tall, dark and handsome. Strictness on his face bt softness in his heart...or shall I say..softness for her in his heart? He looked at her..smiled at himself n thought..

Man pov: barish shuru hoti nhi aur madam ka bheegna chalo ho jata hain...he smiled...bachpan se dekhta aa aha hun..barish chalo hui nhi aur madam chali bahar barish main bheegne...bheegna ka bada maza leti hain aur bad main...'achu achu' karti reheti hain...pr jaise bhi ho..badi cute ho Purvi...wada to kiya tha khudse ki kbhu gam ka saya nh pdhne dunga tum pr...par...zindegi ne liya aisa mod liya ki...

He heaved a sigh of sadness n took the unbrella and ran to her. He to was drenched in rain...she saw him...

Purvi: arre RAJAT(don't kill us pls)

Sachin:bin mousam ki barish hain..bheego gi toh bimar pad jaugi...

She looked at him...

Purvi: Cid offier hun...itni se sardi se darti hun kya?

Sachin: pata nhi par...jab tumhe sardi hoti hain na ya fir tumhari tabyat kharab ho jati hain na... acha nhi lagta yaar. I can' pain...isiliye...precaution le raha hun...chalo andar...

She looked at him n smiled wider.

Purvi: tum mera yeh dard zaroor dur kar loge...par do dard mere dil ho raha hain uska kya Rajat? Wo kaise aur koun dur karega?

Silence spread between them. She looked at him with moist eyes...she culd burst in tears any min until he hugged her tightly.

She to hugged him back...she felt as if HE was hugging her. Afer some soothing moments they separated from the hug.

He wiped her tears and said...

Sachin:Purvi...rona mat...it was ur past hain na? Acha chalo andar chalo jaldi se...itni barish main bheeg chuki ho! Chalo...

She smiled seeing him...which made him smile too. He couldn't get angry on her...no ways! Never even thought of getting angry on her...he took her inside...

They didn't knw tht a girl about 14 years old...fair complection...long hair..dark brown choclaty eyes.. chubby cheeks..and pink lips...high pony..in shorts and a top..a sack wid her and a basketball in her hand..sweet, and cute but confident...drenched in rain!

Girl pov: Kitne ache lagte hain sachin uncle aur mumma sath main...pata nhi papa koun the..itne bure the kya wo? Ek bar bhi mudkar nhi dekha unhone...itne sal ka ekelapan...rajat unlce hi dur kar sakte hain...lagta hain mousam ke sath sath..mumma ki lyf bhi badal ne waali hain...unki lyf khushion se bharne waali hain...par..papa koun hain mere? Yad nhi hain kuch bhi muzhe...

She checked the time...

Oh no! Chal beta aradhya...ghar chal. Der ho gayie hain basketball couching bhi jana hain na...chal...par yeh barish..ek kaam karti hun..barish ho rahi hai na..mumma ke pas jaati hun..ha...

Aradhya parked her cycle and rushed inside the bureau. Over hre shreya and purvi were having a conversation...

Shreya: Purvi muzhe ek bat bata...if u hv moved on..jab bhi kisi ka dil toota hain..tuzhe itni taqleef kyun hoti hain..kuch bhi hota hain..acha bura..tuzhe kv ki yad kyun aati hain?

Purvi kept silent. Trying hard not to cry..

Shreya: kahi na kahi,..u still loe him purvi..abhi bhi tu usse pyaar karti hain! Thats y! Hamesha kuch bhi hota hain..gud or bad..tuzhe sabse pehele uski yaad aati hain! Kv ki! U still love him purvi!

Purvi: Nhi shreya! Nhi karti main kv se pyaar! Nhi karti! Yaad aati bhi hain toh bas ek sabak banke! Sabak tha womere lie aur kuh nhi! Aone zindagi ka sabse bada dokha khaaya tha.. kv ke vajah se...

Purvi was about to speak more when she saw Aradhya standing at the door of the bureau drenched in water..shivering. Aradhya came inside the bureau and Purvi rushed to her...

Purvi: aru! Yeh kya..barish main bheegi kya firse? Kitne bar batao aradhya..mat bheega kar barish main...

Aradhya: are mumma wo.."achu"...main toh "achu""achu".

Shreya: arre aru..theek hain na tu?

Purvi: chinta mat kar shreya..iimmune system weak hain..arre shayad mera immune system nhi apne papa...

And she suddenly stopped. She remembered sthg. Memories wid kv! Those memories which were haunting her like ghosts!

FLASHBACK:

A man drenched in rain while sneezing came inside the house and rushed in the room. The girl smiled seeing him. She took a towel and a tissue box wid her and went inside the same room. The man was sneezing continously ...She smiled seeing him...She went to him and started rrubbing his head wid a towel. The man smiled at her. And started took the towel and started rubbing his head on his own..

Man: Purvii...'achu'..aaj na 'achu'.

Purvi: kv...ye lo..

While handing him a box full of tissue.

Kv: thanx yaar. Pata nhi yeh barish...'achu'..mosam bhi 'achu' achanak badal gaya...

Purvi: ha pata hain..bt tumhe kisne kaha tha barish main bhegne ko? Pata hain na barish main bheegne se sardi lag jaati hain tumhe...

Kv: mera khayal rakhne ke liey tum 'achu' ho na..Ho na? Par e mousam bhi na..'achu bal gaya...

Purvi: ha always at ur service mr KV! and mousam chae badal jaye I prpromise main nhi badlungi...

Kv: love u 'achu jaan.

Purvi:love u too...

FLASHBACK END.

Purvi came out of the trance amd looked at aradhya who was sneezing continously.

Purvi: aru chalo ghar chalte hain...

Aradhya: ok mumma..'achu'.

They left from there,...

how was it? Me n my dida wrote this togethr again! N thank u vry much fr such a nice rspoce. Love u all. Nxt updt 20 reviews.

Thx tkcr byee, keep smiling. And this is a ISHYANT...KAVI SAJAL VIVESHA FIC! Ok rajvi fans hapoy now! Nikal dia rajat ko! Happy? Now bashings now! sorry if we hurted u. Bt look at ur words! Politely bhinu culd hv told kike ananya did!

Neha and srija.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi here is ur nxt updt! Read review and enjoy...

Chapter 3:

New York 7:a.m

A tall, handsome man came inside the hospital. Brown eyes strict attire twinkle in his eyes...red t shirt wid a black leather jacket. A gun in his hands wid a CID batch in his pocket. His hands in his waist and something was missing. His SMILE. His cute smile which use to act like a magnet...to attract girls! His smile which made him look more dashing wid a dashing personality. That smiel for which she had fallen for...bt ...The day she left him..his heart was broken..his smile faded away...He was no more the dashing and flirty guy but had changed him self a lot...Strictness was on his face.. may b stone hearted. Their separation had changed him completely. Bitterness was in his personality now...

He went inside the hospital and was waiting for the lift when a man came inside running, and handed over a bunch of keys to him..

Man: sir...ur keys...

Man 2; thanx.

The 2nd man was still waiting for the lift when he started sneezing. The receptionist saw him sneezing and handed him a box of tissue.

Same time Mumbai:

Aradhya was sneezing continously while Purvi was handing out tissues to character of her girl reminds her abt her Kv...she is a Lil version of him...Purvi smiled...inside...

New York

man 2: no thax. Wo zamana gaya jab main tissue box ke liye kisi ke upar...depend karta tha..ab rumal apne pass rakhta hun...

He took out his handkerchief and wiped his nose wid it...now was this a co incidence? Or something else? Thy say destiny' s games..now was this a game of destiny?No...

Not at all...Aradhya is,his blood aftr all...

Mumbai:

Aradhya was searching something on the computer. Looks irritated frustrated. Her nani saw her and came and sat besides her n asked her...

Nani: aru beta..kya hua? Kya dhoondh rahi ho?

Aradhya: Papa ko..

Nani: kya? Kv ko?

Aradhya: ha nani..muzhe papa ko dekhna hain..janna hain mumma papa alag kyun hua? Nani..papa koun hain? Aur main yaha kabse dhoondh rahi hun! 15 hazar kv khanna hain! Kaise dhundhu?kase the wo...

Nani: arre aru beta...wo india main nhi hain...

Aradhya: India main nhi hain? Matlab?

Nani: woh toh New York main hain...new york ke top CID officer hain wo...

Aradhya: nani papa kaise hai...batao na...?

Nani: beta..tumhare papa ka chehra aisa hain..jo bheed main bhi na khoye...tumhare papa ki muskaan m Jo jaan thi...usike liye apki Mumma KO pyar hui unse...or beta apke papa bilkul apke jaise hi the...isliye apke mom ko ap m unka chehra nazar ati h...

Aradhya: papa itne ache hain toh mumma papa alag kyun hua the?pyar bhi to krte the dono ek dusre se...phir...

Nani: beta...yeh zindagi ka khel hain..ap bahoot choti ho...pyar ka asli arth nh samz paogi...or jab dono pyar krne wale juda hote h...unke dil ka toofan labz m bayan nh ho skta...or undono ki judaayi ne to hm sbko hilakar rkh diya tha...

Aradhya: par nani..

Nani: beta muzhe kam hain... main chakti hun...

New york:

A car came and stopped in front of the CID bureau. There were many pple around the bureau bt still the man could b recognized...when he walked everything wuld stop...every one kept looking at him..girls were mad behind him when he smiled...everything stopped...there something different in him...he was the man of which every hirl dreamt of...None other thn kv khanna.

He went inside the bureau amd started working on some files...a woman came running insode amd went to kv..

Woman:kv sir..wo ladki suicide kar rahi hain apke liye..

Kv: hm ok...let her suicide. Muzhe kya..

Woman: sir she is gonna jump frm the terrace jz fr u! Plz kuch karo sir..

Kv: uski lyf hain..she shuld decide whether n die or live..main kuch nhi kar sakta m sorry.

Woman: pls sir ek bar..

Kv: ok chalo...

Kv and the woman went to the terrace and saw tht a girl was standing on the edge of the terrace ready to jump. There were many pple on the terrace trying to stop her but she wasn't listening.

Kv: Cammela...u wanna jump darling? Ko ahead jump...

Cammela: I will jump kv! I love u! If u don't marry me I will jump! I love u!

Kv:its ur lyf dear. U shuld decide whn to die...go ahead jump...go..n I rreally don't believe in love..so don't even expect me to marry u..we were jzfrndz n nthg more...so if u wanna jump u can..love is jst a stupid thing for me...

Saying this kv left frm there. Camella got down...People started asking each other. "How could he change so much? How culd the most loving person become so stone hearted?

Kv went and sat I his cabin and thought.

Kv pov: kitna natak karte hain yeh pagal..pyaar? Love? Jst a stupid thing..jisme cheating and trust break karte hain log..aur kuch nhi hota hain yeh pyaar vyaar! Bharosa hi nhi hain iss pyaar shabd pe mera... uthchuka hain...bharosa! Hate this love! Jz hate it!jis insaan ne pyar krna sikhaya,usine pyar sabd pe nafrat bhar diya...why Purvi?why?

Mumbai:

After many efforts to find her father on the net she finally found kv...she was shocked to see her father..she didn't believe tht he was her father!

Ardhya pov: wow! Papa! Kitne handsome hain...itne ache honge wo...dikhne min hi itne ache hain..nani ne bataya wo kafi ache hain..agar itne ache hain tph mumma papa alag kyun huye the? ! Ya vajah the? 7 saal ek dusre se dur rahe hain wo...muzhe pata lagana hi hoga...ha aradhya...main papa aur mumma ko ek dusre se aur dur nhi rehene dungi...un donno ko milwake hi rahungi!

A/N:Hey guys...hope no objection now!n ya its a fiction...real life se mat jodo...plzz!a reqst...n we don't write to hurt anyone's feelings...its just our imagination we described in words...so plz no bashings!read for entertainment purpose only...not seriously...n let me say one thing try to respect an author...we too have feels...mind it plzz!n thnxxx tu those who liked our try ..God bless...

Srija and Neha!


	4. Chapter 4

Hii friends! We r back! Ek hi din main 21 reviews! Omg! Itna acha laga? We r so so happy. Sorry guys thoda late ho gaya...srushti..arre ofof course we r friends dear! Acha I had sent you a PM on ur acc. Do chk it. :) :)

Chapter 4:

Aradhya was searching for something...in her room..her room was lukin more like a battlefield...it was seeming that a battle has jst took place over here...clothes...earings..lockets...photo's..pillows everything was scattered...in the room...while this lil angel was...tthrowing clothes...out from her..cupboard...

Aradhya: kaha gaya! Meri diary! Itna important...number likha hua tha usme! Kaha gayie!

She kept on messing her room...while Purvi came inside..and was shocked to se..the condition of her room...she looked at the whole room...and entered the room...she stared picking up the things...when she remembered something...

FLASHBACK..

A house...wid family photos...hanging on the wall...photo frames...and cute photo's of babies...a clean and neat house...but now it was messy...the hall was messed up...everything was scattered here and there...

Man: Purviii! Kaha ho!

On the other side...a girl wid a baby...the baby was sitting not a chair...while the girl was trying to make the baby eat...but the baby wasn't eating at all...but messing up the food...

Purvi: kv! Main aru ko khanna khila rahi hun! Kya hua?

Kv:(while searching) mera wallet nhi mil raha yar! Do na plss!

Purvi: are jv dekho na udhar hi hoga...

Kv: Purvi nhi mil raha! Muzhe der ho rahi hain...do na! Pls meri jaan.

Purvi was now irritated...on one side...her beautiful daughter wasn't eating anythjng...jst messing up everything...on the other side...her super sexy husband was shouting for his wallet...she irritated went outside...and was shocked to see...the scenario...

Her beautiful house was a battle field...Her house was messed up.. and her handsome hot..huhusband...was sstanding wid his hands on his waist...wid his back towards her...wearing a black pant...wid a red tshirt..and a black leather jacket...

Purvi:KV!(angry)

He tunred and looked at her...while smiling...but when..kv looked at her beautiful wife..who now was burning wid anger..his smiled faded away...She kept her hands on her waist...and looked at him...

Purvi: yeh sab kya hain?

Kv: kya matlab? Yeh hamar ghar hain.., andar hamare pyar ki nishani hain...mere samne mera pyaar hain...aur..

Purvi: Kv! Hamare ghar ki kya halat ki... hain tum donn ne milkar!...Andar aradhya sare khaana gira ...rahi hain! Aur yaha tumne sab kuch... bigad dia hain! Donno bap beti ek jaise ho! Muzhe kaise tang kare...

Suddenly she stopped...she did not want to stop...but he had sealed his lips wid hers...she tried to part from the kiss but kv held her so tightly...she struggle...and he finally let her go...

He looked at her...she too looked at him..but not wid anger...but wid...love..pure love and care in her eyes...he knew what to do...and how to control her anger...when she was angry...he went near her...placed a soft kiss on her cheek...and started walking...

Purvi: Are kv.., tumhara wallet...

Kv:(smiling) mere pas he hain..

Purvi: toh muzhe kyun bulaya? Aur..

Kv: aise bulata nhi toh main tumse mil nhi pata shaam tak...aur kiss nhi kar pata na...

He smiled widely while looking at her...which made her blush...he waved her bye and went for his work...

Purbi pov: haye kv! Itna cute ho...pata hain muzhe...itna pyaar karte ho mujse..handle karna bhi ache se jaante ho...lekin shaadi ke bad bhi jab tum muzhe kiss karte jo na...tabh bhi uthi hi sharam aati hain...jitna peheli aati thi...par dar lagta hain..hamari khushion ko kabhi kisi ki mazar mat lagne dena...pls god...love you kv...and m lucky to hv u...in my lyf...

FLASHBACK END

Engrossed in her thoughts...she smiled...but her smile faded away...

Purvi pov: nhi! Main yeh sab...I hv to forget him! 7 saal ho gaye hame alag hue! Wo mere lyf main bas ek sabak banke aaya tha! Aur kuch nhi! Agar main usko yaad karungi bhi toh bas merei zindagi ki sabse badi galati aur sabse bada dhoke ke nam se!

Purvi: aru! Yeh sab kya hain!

Aradhya: mumma...mumma meri itni important diary kho gayie hain!

Purvi: diary? Arre Aru...teri diary toh mere drawer main hain...

Aradhya was shocked...by Purvi's words...how culd her dairy b in her mom's room!

Aradhya: kya! Mumma! Ap bhi na! Meri chizoon ko kyun hat...lagate ho ap!...Itni important...batein hain usme! Mumma...aapne kuch...

Purvi: aradhya! Yeh tarika hain apne...mumma se bat karne ka! Bilkul apne papa pe gayie ho! theek tarah...se batkarna nhinaata! Aur koi chiz kho gaye...pura ghar..sar pe utha lete hain!

Aradhya: Sorry mumma...main abhi aayie...

Sayin this the lil angel...ran into her moms room...while purvi was jst thinking something...the lil angel opened the drawer and took...the diary...flipped pages and finally she found a number...

She took a phone...and dialed the number...after some rings someone...picked up...the call...the voice was manly..and strict...

Aradhya: Hello..

Man: Hello...

Aru:Hi...(cutely)

Kv was mesmerized by ths cutest voice he has heard ever...his strong attitude broke down n the tough cop had to bow down in front of this lil pari...just like he bowed down in front of her mother...

Kv(smilingly):who is this beta?

Aradhya:main aru..ap...

From behind:Aradhya...

Aru shockingly looked at her...a fear raised in her mind...'mumma...'

She cut the call n deleted no immidiately..."ap?"

Purvi:kisse bt kr rhi thi ap?(keenly)

Aru(mumble):save me God!mumma...wo kch nh...I was to ...

At the same time the phn rings...oh God!

Aru(thought):kahi papa hi to...ohhh God!plzzzz...

Purvi snatched the phn from her hand...

It was Daya...

Purvi:yes sir...

Kya...ok ok...m abhi ati hu sir...ha...

Meantime Aradhya ran out n quickly took her cycle &amp; drove off...

Purvi was in confusion...but she too got ready &amp; went as an urgent meeting was called by DIG...

Here in Newyork...

Kv was deeply thinking..."kitni mithi awaz h...bilkul pari jaise...bilkul uske jase...ye awaz bht jana pehchana sa lgta h...ki pehle bhi suni hu...par kahan...asa lg raha h jase..jase bht gehri sambandh h is awaz se..."

His thoughts were dusturbd...

Girl:sir may I come in?

Kv(came out of thoughts):hmm..yaa...ayiye...

Girl:sir is paper p apka sign chahye...

Kv:hmmm..give it to me...

She gave it to him...he was staring at the paper with the pen in hand...but his mind was somewhere else...'h kon ye choti bachi...kon...'

Girl:Sir...sign plzz...

Kv:ha..srry...ya...

He signed n gave it to her while saying..."m going outside for some hours...kaam sambhal lijiyega...ok?"

Girl:okk sir...

Kv:good!

He smiled n went...

Girl(thought):ye sir ko kya hua...office hours m sir bahar...no no...somethng is wrong...but wht?unko itna inattentive pehle kbhi nh dekhi maine...

She too engrossed in her jobs...

So thnxxx frnzzz fr reviews...will be waiting fr yr response...wanna get update soon?hmmm hmmm? 20 revies nxt updt...and tu hain ki nhi 2 more reviews...

Are to review kro jldi se...

Take care...luv u all...Neha &amp; Srija!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi frndz! Tysm! 4 chaps! 84 reviews! 6 fav! Sry fr late updt. Nd momo a reviewer had asked a new pair rite? Divya nd mayur. Sure dear I will. Bt I jst wanna finish all these. Ok dear? Tysm guys fr ur reviews! Vry happy! Dekhte hai...nd guys yeh foc KaVi nd IshYant nd Vivesha nd sachin alone hai...Nd tysm frndz! Fe votin me in d fav authors poll of cute diksha. I m on 4th position bt thts ok. :D tysm!

_Chapter 5:_

_Mumbai...Cid bureau (present)_

_A girl was sittin in d bureau...fully concentrated on her work...a man came towards her..._

_Man: Gud mornin...Purvi.._

_She gt up nd lukced at him..nd smiled: Gud mornin sir..._

_Acp: Acha Purvi...mai tumse kch bat karna chahta hu...mere sath chalo jara..._

_Purvi: Jee sir..._

_Apc sir...nd Purvi went in his...cabin...he sat down..on his chair while...she sat in front of him..._

_Acp: Beta...mai nhi jaanta tumhare sath...kya hua hai...kiss halat se akeli kujri ho...aur mai janna bhi nhi...chahta...par beta main chahta hu...zindagi mai aage badh jao..._

_Purvi smiled sadly..._

_Purvi: Sir...aage hi toh badh gayie hu..Unn yadoon ko...us jagah ko...us INSAAN ko chod..dia hai...kabhi uski yad aati bhi hai...bas ek sabak bankar...aur kch nhi..._

_Acp: Beta...tum meri beti jaise ho...main tumhe khush dekhna chahta hu..._

_Purvi: Mai khush hu sir...mera sabse acha DOST SACHIN hai na...mere sath...mai khush hu..._

_Acp: Purvi...puri zindagi maine akeli kati hai...mai jaanta hu...kya hai akeli lyf katna...ek saathi ki zaroorat hoti hai...ek humsafar ki zaroorat hai..._

_Purvi: Sir...mai kch_

_Acp: Beta mai...chahta hu...tum dobara shaadi kar lo..._

_Purvi:(shocked) Sir...dubara shaadi?_

_Acp: Ha beta..._

_Purvi: Nhi sir...SHAADI is shabd se...mera vishwas uth..gaya hai...aur sir shaadi do dil'on ka bandhan hai...usme vishwas chahiye...jo shayad mai ab...kisi pe bhi na..kar pao..._

_Acp: Mai samajta hu Purvi...par..._

_On d other side..._

_New York airport:(2days b4)_

_A man was walkin...on d airport wid...2 kids...nd a woman wid them..._

_1st kid: Aarav! Chup kar na...muzhe kyu mar raha hai..._

_Aarav: Saloni...tune mera cchocolate kha lia na..._

_Saloni: Haw! Tune...meri dress kharab ki..._

_Woman: Aarav! Saloni...chup karo donno...13 saal ke ho gaye ho...fir bhi bachon...jaise ladte ho..._

_Saloni: TASHA BUA dekho na isne...(bua mtlb dads sis)_

_Tasha :Sshh! Donno chup karo...mere ache bache ho na...pls lado mat..._

_Aarav: Bua isne...meri chocolate kha li...aur.._

_Tasha: Bacha log...kam se kam aaj mt lado...Dad MUMBAI jaa raha hai na...case ke lie? Hai na...toh kam se kam...aaj toh mt lado na plss...apne bua ke ...liye?_

_Aarav nd Saloni luked...at each other _

_Saloni:Theek hai bua...par isko bolo...apne badi behen ka kehena mane..._

_Tasha: Aarav...saloni ka kehena maano...badi behen hai na? _

_Aaarav: Ok bua..._

_Annoncment: The flight which is...goin to INDIA MUMBAi...will b leavin in some time...its is our request to all d passenger's to...proceed towards d...flight...thank u..._

_Tasha: Kv...tumhare flight ka time...ho gaya hai..._

_Kv: Hm...jaanta hu...chalo bye guys...saloni aarav...bua ko tang mt karna...Tasha..Khayal rakhna...,miss karungi...ap sab ko...byee _

_Sayin this he left towards d flight..._

_Mumbai (present)_

_Suddenly his phn rang..._

_Phn convo:_

_Acp: Hello...ha Acp praduman here..._

_._

_._

_Acp: Theek hai..mai abhi aata hu...ha kisi ko bhejta hu...ya ok.._

_He cut d call...nd luked at Purvi..._

_Acp: Purvi..._

_Purvi: Yes sir..._

_Acp: Purvi abhi...muzhe headquarters se..phn aaya tha...muzhe ek urgent meetin...ke liye jaana hai...aur.._

_Purvi: Aur kya sir,.._

_Acp: Aur...wo jo case haai na...hamare pass latest...jisme khooni logo ke khoon karke...unke Internal organs nikal...deta hai..._

_Purvi: Ha .._

_Acp: So uss case..ko solve larne ke liye..Ek Sr Officer...aa raha hai...airport pe 2 ghaamte mai..uski flight land ho jaigi...toh main chahta hu...ki tum uss officer ko...receive karoo...MR KHANNA._

_*MR KHANNA* This word...ecoued in her ears...wht if d MR KHANNA was her KV? He too was...a CID officer...whtif her past...stands in front of her...hw wuld she react...wht wuld she do?_

_Acp: Do ghaante bad ki...flight hai..._

_Purvi: Jee..jee je sir..._

_Acp gt up...nd went to d headquarters..._

_Purvi pov: Mr Khanna...agar WO wahi hua toh...agar mera atteet mere..sa, ne aaje..khada ho gaya...kya karungi...kya sach mai...wohi hoga? Hoga toh...mera aatet hai wo...aur kch nhi...we r divorced...hamare koi relation nhi hai...ek kadvi yaad hai...bus aur kch nhi...aur kch nhi.._

_After two hours..On d airport..._

_She was standing on...d airport...wid a Board in her handz...(guys idk wht thts called to receive d pple on d airport tht 1). Engrossed in her thoughts..._

_The flight landed...he got out of d flight...took his sack...nd wore his goggles...took his luggage...nd started walkin...Nd thought..._

_Kv pov: Yeh kya ho gaya hai...jiss sheher ne..hum donno ko alag kar dia...usse mai...I m back...agar maine usse dekha...kya hoga...I HATE HER...nd SHE HATES ME...aise kehete toh hai...par shayad...we still love..Each other...par hum kabhi ek nhi...hone waale...usne jo kia hai...mai yaha bas...case solve karne aaya hu...aur wahi solve karunga..._

_He took out...his phn..nd dailed a number..._

_Phn convo: _

_Kv: Hello...dushyant! Ishi...kaha ho tum donno?_

_Dushyant: Gate pw khade hai yaar...jaldi aa jaa..._

_Kv: acha theek hai...ata hu..._

_They hung up. _

_He started walking towards d gate...tht gate wht dushyant nd shi were standin..nd tht gate whr she was...waitin...to receive him...he saw them...nd went to them...She was jst a distance away...frm themm, whn she received a cll...she turned...her back was towards them..._

_Phn convo: _

_Purvi: Hello._

_Acp: Purvi...wo officer aaya kya?_

_Purvi:nhi sir...mai yahi hu...dikh nhi raha hai..._

_Acp: hmm ok...wo aa jaega..tab cll karna..._

_Purvi : Yes sir..._

_ They hung up.._

_On d other side.._

_Dushyant saw him...nd hugged him tightly..._

_Dushyant: Kaise hai yaar..._

_Kv: Theek ho...isi sheher main...wapas aake..kaise honga?_

_Ishi: Kv..uss sab ko bhul ja...chal ghar chal..._

_Kv: Bhulna itna aasan nhi ishi..._

_He smiled sadly..._

_Kv: Khair...chalo._

_The trio drove off while..Purvi was still standing thr...waitin fr him...she waited...bt he didn't come...irritated she finally...called Acp.._

_Phn convo:_

_Acp: Hello..._

_Purvi: Sir...mai yaha kab se khadi hu...flight land ho gayie hai...par apka officer nhi aaya hai.._

_Acp:Hmm..acha ek kam karo...bureau aa jao purvi...mai headquarters ko phnk arta...hu_

_Purvi: yes sir..._

_They hung up...nd she drove to d bureau._

* * *

hussh. Sry guys nt tht gud na? Ab aage kya hoga? Aage na aahe na... mai kyu batao? Hehehe aage kya higa...keep guessin...tysm fr ur reviews. Nt tht i knw. 20 reviews nxt updt. Tasha is kv ki sis. Nd nd nd ha itna hi..guys i will publish a new Dare Os Oopsss secret by me Vry soon. Nd AA nd NTJNH half chap done..will updt soon.

Till thn..tkcr. Keep smiljn! Love u all!

Kv's Neha nd Srija.


End file.
